


I always loved you

by HarmioneLovely (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Writing, F/F, Fem!Cedric, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Lesbians, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmioneLovely
Summary: A badly written story about fem!hedric.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	I always loved you

This is just a try :)

I actually hate writing and my English is no where near good enough to write a descent fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! // Harriet


End file.
